Return of the Hell Rider
by TGtornadoe
Summary: This story is a sequel to another Story of mine so you may want to read that one first or you aren't going to know what the heck is going on. I aim to make this story a bit darker and emotional.
1. Chapter 1

(This story is a sequel of sorts to another fan fiction of mine so you may want to rad that one first)

Return of the Hell Rider

It has been three years since the events of the first story.

Daniel has changed his name to Jacob McCoy in order to avoid people recognizing him from his home town. He has had no contact with Johnny Blaze since he was saved from the Hell Rider. He now pursues a stunt Riding career in which he uses the Saint Rider as a gimmick for his performances. The Rider doesn't mind performing as long as he gets to set something on fire.

One night Daniel or Jacob was driving home on his quad from a performance when he heard a motorcycle coming up from behind him. A man wearing sun glasses rode up beside him turned his head to stare at him.

Daniel felt disturbed by the presence of the stranger and noticed a truck coming right at the man following him so he yelled to warn him "Hey man watch out!"

The stranger suddenly burst into green flames and charged straight into the truck, this destroyed the truck and killed the driver. Daniel nearly fell off his quad during the crash and attempted to get away from the green flaming skeleton. Two people on dirt bikes a little ways down the rode started to head towards Daniel and they burst into purple and turquoise flames. They drove at Daniel who then evaded them by driving down and alleyway. Daniel quickly realized that he had gotten himself cornered. He then looked back at the entrance to the alley where the three flaming skeletons sat on their vehicles.

Daniel turned into his white flamed Saint Rider and he then drove up the wall of the alley and the three pursuers followed him. The Saint Rider drove from building to building but didn't seem to be able to shake the other skeletons. He finally drove to the edge of a roof that was to far to jump across with his quad. He watched as the others caught up to him. He decided that the only thing left to do was fight. He then got off of his quad and stood to face the skeletons.

A chain then burst out from behind a TV dish and grappled one of the dirt bikers wheel. The turquoise skeleton looked at the chain before it was yanked back causing the bike to flip which also sent its rider flying over the edge of the building. The Rider struck the ground and his bike fell onto his head killing him.

The green Rider drove past Daniel and jumped over the large gap between the buildings. The purple Rider attempted to hit Saint Rider but was close lined him instead causing him to also fall off his bike. Saint Rider watched as the purple Rider crawled away. He then looked over to where the chain had come from and saw the blue flamed Ghost Rider walking towards him.

He then called to him "Hey Zarathos long time no see"

The Ghost Rider ignored him and walked over to the squirming purple Rider and picked him up and stared into his eyes and the Rider instantly disintegrated.

The Saint Rider then turned back into Daniel and he asked "I thought you didn't kill people?"

Ghost Rider replied "They're not people. Look at that one down there"

Daniel looked down to the where the Rider landed and saw that it had also disappeared.

He turned to face Ghost Rider who had turned back into Blaze and asked "What's going on?"

Blaze replied "Come with me and don't worry they definitely had it coming"

3 days earlier

Blaze drove down a long stretch of rode beside a set of train tracks. The three Riders from later in time then came cruising up along side the train. Blaze looked at the Riders who were now boarding the train. Blaze then turned into the Ghost Rider and drove to the train. He jumped onto the train while his bike drove along side. He watched as the passengers looked at him in quiet shock as he made his way to the front of the train. He attempted to open the door to where the engine was but it was locked. Ghost Rider then kicked in the door and saw the green Rider burning the conductor to death with his flames. The green Rider laughed and shot a burst of lame into the engine causing the train to speed and he then jumped out a window. Ghost Rider looked out in front of the train and the two other Riders were far down the tracks melting them with their flames.

Ghost Rider whistled for his bike and jumped out onto it. He then drove to the back of the train and whipped the train attempting to pull it to a slow enough pace so the passengers wouldn't be hurt. Ghost Rider strained and the train did start to decrease its pace a small amount but then the green Rider came up and knocked the chain out of his hands.

Ghost Rider desperately attempted to grab the chain which was still wrapped onto the train but failed. The train went off the tracks and crashed violently.

Ghost Rider stopped on his bike seeing that their couldn't have been any survivors. He turned to look at the fleeing Riders and after grabbing his chain he immediately drove after them.

Ghost Rider drove for hours attempting to catch up to the three Riders but they somehow managed to outrun him.

Ghost Rider turned back into Blaze and he sat in the middle of the road saddened by the events that had taken place. He looked up suddenly and found that he was in a white room that he had seen before

A familiar voice said from behind him "Hey bonehead!"

Blaze turned to see the Caretaker and God standing behind him.

Blaze started to apologize for not being able to save the train occupants but God said that no apology was necessary.

Carter then began to explain what the heck had just happened "Okay Blaze you need to be a hero again. The Devil is planning something big and those three punks were just the beginning... But one Rider isn't going to be enough"

Blaze interrupted saying "Oh no we're not bringing Daniel back into this, he's had enough crap happen to him for a life time or two he doesn't need to be fighting flaming skeletons"

Carter continued "We need all the help we can get Blaze"

Johnny then asked God "Look can I just go back to earth and get those three scum bags"

Carter grabbed Blaze arm and said in a angry tone "Listen boy the devils getting an army together ad the only thing that can stop a Rider is another Rider and having two is better than having one so you get Daniel and you get to the bottom of this!"

Blaze shook loose of his grip and agreed "Okay I'll get Daniel but first you need to tell me what you want me to do?"

Carter answered "You need to interrogate that green Rider and find out how the Devils making more Riders"

Blaze nodded his head and he was suddenly back on earth.

He said to himself "Okay one problem how the heck am I going to find Daniel"

Blaze looked to the left of him and saw a billboard that wasn't there before that said on it "Come see the amazing flaming stunt man!"

Blaze looked up to the sky and said "You could have just given me a map... or a GPS or something"

Blaze then felt something in his pocket and sure enough he had been given a map to where Daniel was.

Blaze sighed and Drove off to find Daniel.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two hours after last chapter

Daniel and Blaze drove apparently aimlessly on a long stretch of rode. Daniel wasn't sure where they were going but they seemed to be following the green Rider that had ran away from them.

Daniel drove closer to Blaze and asked "So what are we supposed to be doing?"

Blaze answered "We're hunting a green skeleton that's on fire. So you know don't blink because you might miss him"

Daniel wasn't satisfied with this response and asked "Blaze what the heck are we doing?"

Johnny began to slow down and pulled over to the side of the rode, Daniel then did the same.

Blaze began to explain in his own weird way "Okay I admit I should tell you what the Hell is going on. You see those Riders seem to be the first of an army and God wants us to find out where they're coming from. Also I've got a bone to pick with that green son of a bagel"

Daniel then asked "But why do you need me?"

Blaze replied "God said that one Rider wasn't going to be enough but apparently two will do" Blaze looked at Daniel who noticeably wasn't happy about being there "Look I know you feel like this isn't your fight but... Well it probably isn't but do you really want to get on the big guys bad side?"

Daniel nodded in agreement and the two drove off again.

They eventually found themselves in a deserted town where several building were burning green fire.

Blaze then said jokingly "I think he might be in there"

Daniel didn't laugh at this and chose to ignore the comment. The two walked around the town choosing to leave their vehicles in a safe spot so they don't give themselves away.

Blaze put on his leather gloves and looked at Daniel who was dressed in ... normal clothes.

Blaze asked "Seriously you're going to stick with jeans, a T-Shirt and a blue jacket?"

Daniel looked down at his clothes and the two then continued. Blaze looked at the scorch marks in the rode and suddenly heard the green Rider cackling in the distance. Blaze and Daniel hid in a building and watched as the green Rider drove by.

They waited for a minute or two and then green Rider came around again.

Daniel then said "He's just going around in circles"

Blaze then turned into the Ghost Rider and said "I've got an idea"

Blaze ran across the street and then threw Daniel the end of his chain. Daniel turned into the Saint Rider and grabbed the chain. The Green Rider came down the street again and the two Riders then pulled the chain attempting to knock Green Rider off of his bike. The chain however caught onto the bike instead of the Rider and the two Riders were then dragged behind him.

The green Rider observed the chain on his bike and realized that he was dragging the two other Riders. The green Rider laughed as he drove through a building dragging the two other skeletons behind him. Saint Rider then began to wrap the chain around his arms making the distance between him and the green Rider smaller. He eventually was close enough to grab the bike. The three burst out of the building and Saint Rider then grabbed the green Rider and pulled him off the bike.

The two rolled on the ground as Ghost Rider got up and then whipped his chain at the green Rider. The chain wrapped around the green Riders wrist which prevented him from landing a punch on Saint Rider. The Green Rider stared at Ghost Rider for a moment before grabbing the chain with his one free hand and yanking Ghost Rider towards him. The Green Rider then attempted to hit Ghost Rider but was tackled to the ground by Saint Rider.

Ghost Rider then wrapped his chain around the green Riders the Green Riders throat ... or where his throat should be and yelled "Where the Hell did you come from?"

The Green Rider attempted to brake loose of Ghost Riders grip and yelled back "Ha Ha you're all going to die!"

Ghost Rider then punched him in the face but this didn't seem to do anything. Saint Rider then approached the green Rider.

The squirming Rider then said "You... You carry my fathers burns"

Ghost Rider suddenly paused and gave the green Rider the penance stare which destroyed the Rider. Ghost Rider began to walk back to his bike and Saint Rider followed.

The two turned back into their human forms and Daniel asked "Okay whats with the dramatic stare and walk away?"

Blaze got on his bike and replied "I think that Zanos is still alive ...remember that demon that lived inside you for a couple of days?"

Daniel thought back to his time as the Hell Rider as he got onto his quad. He remembered the rage and anger that it brought out from within him.

Daniel and Blaze then began to drive away.

The two were once again back on the rode and now they didn't even have a place to go. Daniel was confused and was also beginning to get frustrated by the long ride.

He asked Blaze "Hey! Can we stop for a while?"

Blaze nodded his head and the two drove into a diner.

The two parked and Blaze said "Did you ever notice that there's always a diner or something when you feel like you need to make a stop?"

Daniel thought about this and noticed that they had been driving in the middle of the desert and somehow out of the blue they found this diner just sitting out here basically as soon as he had suggested they should take a break from driving. Daniel assumed that it could somehow be a trap so as they entered he braced himself for the worst.

Blaze opened the door and the two entered the perfectly normal diner. Daniel was almost a little bit disappointed that nothing happened. The two then sat down at a booth and a waitress came to take their order.

She asked cheerily "Hello y'all what'll you have?"

The two replied answered "Coffee... Cold Coffee"

The waitress didn't seem to notice how strange the request was and went to go get their cold coffee.

Blaze stared out the window for a moment and then asked "So... Stunt Riding huh?"

Daniel replied "Yeah it may not be the most original idea for a job but it pays the bills and gives me thrills"

Blaze then tapped his fingers on the table and asked "So whats with the name change?"

Daniel answered "Well I thought that if I changed my name then no one would recognize me as the kid who ran away from town after scaring the crap out of some kids and turning into a flaming skeleton on a quad...I hate that town"

Blaze decided to change the subject "So how does the whole flaming stunt Rider thing work again?"

Daniel replied "Well no one sees that I'm a flaming skeleton. I just put a helmet on and then all people can see is the flames coming out form under the helmet"

The waitress came back and somehow looked different mainly because her hair was red instead of blonde. She gave them their coffee and then walked away.

A man in a brown trench coat and a hood over his head entered and sat down at a booth right beside them. Blaze turned to look at the strange man and saw that he was on fire. The man suddenly stood up and revealed himself to be Zanos.

Zanos quickly said "You are fools to have destroyed my spawns. The devil wants me to simply destroy your world quickly but I'm going to have some fun with you two. Next time you see me I will have an army and I will destroy you!"

Blaze and Daniel suddenly collapsed and Zanos looked at them for a moment before he suddenly disappeared into a burst of flame.

Blaze woke up in a dimly lit room. He was sitting at a table and saw someone sitting at the other end.

He asked the man "Who are you... Is this another one of those things where all of a sudden I'm talking to God?"

The man ignored the comment and said "Okay punk I don't play games. Now tell me what your were doing totalling a train?"

Blaze replied "Okay that wasn't me. That was another flaming skeleton... Okay ignore my comment just tell me where Daniel is?"

The man stood up and walked closer to Blaze which revealed the mans face. The man had an eye patch and he was bald, he also wore a large black coat.

Blaze looked at the man and said "I'm sorry do I look into the eye or the patch?"

The man replied with an annoyed tone "Never heard that one before"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel sat sleeping in a dimly lit room snoring quietly. He sat at a table and stirred in his chair as a red haired women wearing a skin tight black uniform walked in. She observed him sleeping and walked over to him. She then gave him a slight smack in the back of the head to wake him up. Daniel woke up and nearly fell out of his chair.

He looked around the room and saw the women and asked "Where am I...Who are you?"

The women sat down in a chair at the opposite end of the table and responded "That doesn't matter, what matters is who you are and what you were doing totalling a train"

Daniel looked her in the eye said "Look, that wasn't me or Johnny"

Th red haired women then said "Well we know one of you is the flaming skeleton so it was either you or your friend"

Daniel clasped his hands together and looked around trying to see a possible exit route. He said while looking around "Well we're both flaming skeletons and you see they're called Riders and they're ..."

The women them stood up and slammed her hands down on the table and yelled "Do you think this funny! Do you think this is some kind of joke! Do you think it's fair that those people died just because you felt like killing them?"

Daniel clenched his right hand in a fist and said with a restrained anger "Don't talk to me about fair my father got killed by a stinking Skeleton when I was young and then everyone thought I did it and then I stupidly made a deal with the devil and became a demon that just wanted to kill everything. I have had more crap happened to me in my life than in ten of yours, I was verbally abused, beaten up by gangs and I disgusted everyone for something I didn't even do SO DON" TALK TO ME ABOUT FAIR!"

Daniels fist had turned into a flaming skeletal hand. The women looked at it, hiding her shock as Daniel hid it under his jacket.

Daniel looked back at the women and asked attempting to stay calm "So what do I call you?"

The women replied "You can call me Natasha"

Daniel noticed a different in her voice as though she now understood his situation but he knew that no one in a thousand years would be able to comprehend the Riders.

Back in Blazes room Johnny was attempting to explain the Riders to eye patched man "You see Mr. Patch ..."

The man interrupted saying "You can call me Nick Fury"

Johnny then asked "What is that short for Nicholas or something?"

Fury paused for a moment and replied "No"

Blaze leaned back in his chair and said "Okay fair enough. Well you see these Riders they're are somewhat the embodiment or in others words the enskeletolment of certain things like vengeance, justice or karma and it seems that Riders that are just flaming skeletons are simply insane and have little to know control over what they do. Also the Riders that possesses me the Ghost Rider or Zarathos was once the spirit of vengeance but after I slammed the devil down to hell he became the spirit of justice which in turn gave me control over him but as it turned out the spirit of vengeance became a separate spirit and then through a series of events possessed Daniel and then I had to save him and I did. Then next thing you know I'm talking to God and my buddy the Caretaker and not long after this we stopped for some coffee which I would assume your red head spiked with something and now I'm sitting here talking to a cycloptic black guy"

Fury stared at him with one wide eye and said "Okay I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Now just tell me what the heck happened to that train"

Blaze suddenly turned into the Ghost Rider and Fury quickly got out of his chair and stumbled back.

Ghost Rider then yelled at Fury "Listen punk I don't have time for you to sit here and tell me I'm crazy. They're are dark forces building up and I haven't even gotten close to figuring out how to stop them, so if you don't mind I would like to know where Daniel is and where the exit is"

Fury stepped aside from the door and Ghost Rider walked to it and melted it. He then walked out.

Back in Daniels room he suddenly had and urge to turn into the Rider. Daniel then turned into the Saint Rider and Natasha attempted to stop him from leaving by attacking him. She then kicked Saint Rider in the head but this did less than nothing.

Saint Rider simply stared at her for a moment and said before melting the door "Don't do that again"

Saint Rider walked out to face Ghost Rider and as it turned out they were in rooms just across the hall from each other. The two then ran through the halls of the facility and eventually decided to simply burn through a wall. The two then discovered that they were in the air. The two observed the huge distance to the ground and then turned to see Nick Fury and Natasha standing behind them. Ghost Rider then whistled and Natasha stared angrily at him. The two shield members then heard a rumbling coming from down the hall and turned to see Ghost Riders bike. Ghost Rider grabbed onto the bike as it sped off the flying fortress.

The three watched as Ghost Rider fell thousands of feet into the water below.

Fury then asked Saint Rider "Well are you going to do the same thing?"

Saint Rider replied "Just wait a second"

Saint rider watched as Ghost Rider hit the water and then resurfaced unharmed. Saint Rider then clapped his hands and his quad rumbled loudly through the halls and he did as Ghost Rider did.

The two shield members watched as the skeletons drove away as if on motorboats.

Fury then said "Who'd of thought that their were two of them"

Natasha then asked "Should we get them back here?"

Fury answered while walking away "No but we'll defiantly keep an eye on them"

The two Riders then neared a beach and drove up onto it, scaring several beach goers. They then turned back into their human forms and looked around to see where they were.

Daniel spotted a sign and said "Oh look at that we're in a Hawaii"

Blaze smiled and said jokingly "Well I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"

Daniel said not realizing the joke "What do you mean Kansas we were in Texas not Kansas are you crazy I mean Texas isn't anywhere near Kansas"

Blaze then turned into the Ghost Rider and drove back to the water and drove in the direction of the North America. Daniel soon changed to Saint Rider ad followed him.

Up in the heavens God and the Caretaker looked into a pool of water which showed them Blaze and Daniel.

Caretaker then said to God "They look like they could use some guidance"

God looked up at him and the Caretaker met his stare as God said "Yes they could"

The Caretaker then smiled as he disappeared into a mist.

Back on earth Blaze and Daniel arrived on the coast of California. The beach goers once again ran at the sight of the flaming motorists.

Blaze then said "Well there they go again, you'd think they'd never seen a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle... or a quad. Can you believe that we drove all the way to Hawaii"

Daniel then imitated Bugs Bunny "Well maybe we shouldn't of taken that left turn at Albuquerque" The two suddenly heard laughter and Daniel asked "What is that a laugh track or something?"

Blaze then corrected him saying "No, look over there"

Daniel looked and saw an old man walking towards them.

The Caretaker spat on the ground and said "Hello boneheads"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Down in the fiery depths of Hell a new power had risen.

After the events of the first story Zanos did the impossible He made a deal and took advantage of the Devil. Zanos had made a deal with the Devil granting him access to the pit in which hell Fire was developed. Zanos used the unlimited access to the supernatural force to overthrow the devil and thus became the new ruler of the underworld. Afterwards Zanos discovered how to infuse Hell Fire into people without using a deal.

Back on earth

Blaze said to the Caretaker "Sup old man"

The Caretaker groaned at this and looked at Daniel and said "So this is the kid is the most recent punk to get suckered in to being a flaming skeleton?"

Daniel responded "Yeah"

The Caretaker whistled and his hoarse walked onto the beach. The Caretaker mounted his steed and he rode away.

Blaze looked at Daniel and said "Well I guess we're supposed to follow him"

Daniel then said "I guess so. So shall we go?"

Blaze replied "Yeah because everyday you see two guys driving behind an old guy on a hoarse"

The two then began to drive after the Caretaker and soon they were out on the open road.

Back in Hell Zanos walked over to what looked to be a big hole in the ground. He looked into the pit and observed the twisted red creature inside it.

He called to it "Devil face me!"

The Devil crawled to his feet and stood up attempting to achieve some of the stature he once had. He was then blasted down by a burst of fire and fell back to the ground.

Zanos cackled at him and said "Soon Devil I will do what you failed to do twice. I shall bring the Ghost Rider to his knees with my army of Hell Fire soldiers" He looked closer to see the devil covering his face and his red skin had turned to a pale pinkish kind of colour "Perhaps you made one to many deals"

Zanos then spat a fiery bit of magma at the devil which landed in the devils arm and he yelled in pain. Zanos then walked away disgusted by the devil.

The Devil then whispered to himself "May God have mercy on those fools"

Back on earth Blaze and Daniel drove slowly behind the Caretaker and his hoarse.

Blaze then sped up beside him and asked "Is that really as fast as you can go?"

The Caretaker suddenly burst into a red flame and galloped off. Blaze also turned into Ghost Rider and drove after him. The two seemed evenly matched in speed and suddenly they looked over to see Daniel now in Rider form getting ahead of them by going off road. Saint Rider then swerved onto the rode and easily took the lead in their little race.

Caretaker looked over to Blaze and said "You know a Riders strength is somewhat measured in how fast he can ride"

Ghost Rider laughed and continued to drive at an incredible speed. Caretakers hoarse suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Ghost Rider yelled to Saint Rider who turned and came back to check on Caretaker.

Blaze asked "What happened?"

The Caretaker responded "God thought you two were misguided and directionless in your quest so he sent me to help you. He gave me the ability to sense when Zanos stepped into the land of the living. He's in New York"

Blaze said in disbelief "Are you kidding that's like a the entire length of the country away"

Caretaker then pointed out that during their race they spanned about half of the country.

Blaze then shrugged his shoulders and said "Man we must have been going pretty fast. Do I have any bugs in my teeth?"

Caretaker then began to gallop away and yelled back "Get serious!"

Daniel drove up alongside the Caretaker and asked "I know your name can't be Caretaker so what is your name?"

The Caretaker looked over to Daniel and replied "Slade... Carter Slade"

The three then sped off to New York.

Zanos was busy reeking flaming havoc in New York. Zanos walked up to a civilian and blasted a burst of Hell fire into their mouth causing them to become a Rider who's only purpose was to serve Zanos. This process also was irreversible do to the flames burning away the soul of the person which meant that trying to save them was pointless. Zanos looked over to one of his minions who was suddenly yanked into an alleyway.

Zanos chuckled and said "They're here"

Ghost Rider emerged from the alleyway and stared over to Zanos. Saint Rider also emerged from an alley across the street from Ghost Rider. Carter rode up on his hoarse behind Zanos and dismounted his steed.

Carter then said trying to be formal "Zanos. By the power invested in me by God himself I order you to cease all hostile activities against those in the mortal realm and return to what ever slimy crap hole you crawled out of. I added that last part. So are you going to go peacefully?"

Zanos whistled and countless Riders looked down from the rooftops.

Zanos looked to Carter and the old man said "I didn't think so"

He grabbed his shot gun out of its holster on his hoarse and fired at Zanos. Zanos barely managed to avoid the shot and his army then jumped down from the rooftops. Ghost Rider began destroying them with his chain. Saint Rider punches could leave them as ash with a single blow. Carter blew the Riders away with his shot gun. Ghost Rider and Saint Rider noticed Zanos fleeing the fight scene.

Ghost Rider called to Carter "We're going to get that punk. Can you handle these guys?"

Carter nodded and turned to shoot a Riders in the face ... or the skull or something.

Ghost Rider and Saint Rider then hopped on their vehicles and chased after Zanos.

Carter shot another Rider and suddenly all of the Riders stopped and crumbled to ash. He suddenly realized that the entire fight was a set up... but for what. He then jumped onto his hoarse and rode after the others.

Blaze and Daniel followed Zanos into an alleyway and they dismounted their vehicles and walked towards Zanos who seemingly was frantically looking for a way out.

Ghost Rider approached Zanos and said mocking him "Dude what the heck was that. You make a big entrance for your army and then you just kind of ... just really sucked it up"

Ghost Rider pushed Zanos down and Zanos laughed at him and two more of his minions came down from a rooftop. Ghost Rider assumed he could take them down just as easily as before. He whipped his chain at a Rider with purple flames but the Rider caught the chain and yanked it away from Ghost Rider. Saint Rider ran up to the other that had green flames and punched him in the face. This punch did little to nothing. The Green flamed Rider pushed Saint Rider back. The purple Rider then punched Ghost Rider in the stomach and Ghost Rider grabbed his stomach in pain.

Zanos then stood up and said trying to hold back his laughter "Well it looks like you really just... sucked it up. Ha Ha Ha!" Zanos bent over laughing and then continued "Okay now back to business. You see this form I have now. This form is nothing it is simply bone and flame. I need a new form ... a familiar form"

Ghost Rider turned to look at Saint Rider and said "Run!"

Saint Rider got up and hesitated before running away. Zanos laughed and the two Riders forced Ghost Rider down on his knees.

Zanos then said "You thought I was talking about him" He knocks on Ghost Riders skull "Think about it Zarathos I am your rage, I was split from you so in actuality you were my first host. So I have done two things today I have brought the Ghost Rider to his knees and I have proven that the Devil is no smarter then someone with an empty skull"

Daniel met Carter outside the alley and Daniel pointed out where Ghost Rider was and he followed Carter back to the alley.

Zanos then knelt down to face Ghost Rider as Carter rode up to the entrance of the alleyway. Zanos put his hands on Ghost Riders skull as the blue flamed Ghost Rider resisted. He couldn't shake loose of the grips of the two Riders that held him down. Carter watched in horror as Zanos's flames spread on to Ghost Riders body. Ghost Rider yelled in pain. Soon Ghost Riders entire body was engulfed in red flames. Carter ran into the alley and shot the two Riders in the back. Zanos's body was now bare and flame-less. Zanos's body was now nothing but bone and Carter grabbed Ghost Rider shoulder and attempted to shake him out of the daze he was in. Ghost Rider turned back into Blaze and slumped to the ground.

Carter and Daniel were taken by surprise by a sudden rush of wind coming from above. A small helicopter like aircraft began to descend.

Inside the vehicle Natasha talked through a radio "I've located the two freaks and now they have an old man with them. I'm now descending to apprehend Blaze"

Daniel attempted to wake Johnny up but when he attempted to shake him into consciousness his hand burned as though Blazes skin was now intensely hot. Carter then also tried to help Blaze but he also failed. The two then decided they would need to abandon Blaze.

Natasha slid down on a rope from her hovercraft and clipped a rope onto him. The two were then pulled back onto the craft.

Later

Blaze once again woke up in a dimly lit room and sat at a table across from the one eyed Nick Fury, Natasha stood guarding the door.

Fury then said "Well Blaze it looks like you've caused a little trouble once again"

Blaze began to shake wildly and asked as thought trying to hold something back "Do you have any water?"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel and Carter drove out to the city limits and stopped to regroup their thoughts.

Daniel said worriedly "This can't be happening. Now Blaze has that ... monster inside him!"

Carter grabbed Daniels shoulders and shook him slightly. He then said sternly "Look boy we're not going to lose our heads over this and and we're not going to deny the situation. Yes Blaze is now filled up with that firecrackers flames but that doesn't mean Blaze is going to lose control" Carter then released Daniel and said in a more caring tone "Now lets get our heads together"

Daniel then asked "Can't you sense him or something?"

Carter walked away a few feet and said with annoyance "I already tried that but I think him being with Blaze. I have this weird feeling like they're in the air but that just doesn't make sense"

Daniel then said "Wait you said in the air? You know when I come to think of it that girl who took Blaze actually looked very familiar (snaps fingers) Oh yeah she was the person who drugged us and..."

Carter fave Daniel an annoyed stare and said "Get to the point!"

Daniel proceeded to get to the point of his comment "Okay well when we broke out of where they were holding us we had to jump down into the ocean and it seemed as though we fell from thousands of feet"

Carter raised an eyebrow and said "So what you're saying is that Blaze is in some sort of fortress in the sky"

Meanwhile Blaze fidgeted around in his chair and asked "So this place is some kind of flying fortress?"

Natasha replied while still guarding the door "I'm not at liberty to discuss the whereabouts or elevation of the base"

Fury entered the room and sat down in front of Blaze at the opposite end of the table. He looked at Blaze and said "Well it seems like you're our guest once again Mr. Blaze"

Johnny interrupted him saying "One quick question. How do you know who I am?"

Fury answered "You'd be surprised what I know. Like for example I know who your old sweetheart used to be ... Perhaps we could go pay her a visit"

Blaze suddenly got up out of his chair and charged into a wall. He shuddered and shook his head wildly.

Fury turned to Natasha and asked "Ms. Romanov would you kindly show our guest to his quarters?"

Natasha then grabbed Johnnies arm and twisted it behind his back although but Blaze was more concerned with a much more dangerous problem.

Down in the lower levels of the facility Natasha took Blaze to a cell and locked him up with a dangerous looking man who was trying to take a nap. Blaze was pushed into the cell and then stood up and began to beat on the wall. He yelled in pain and the man yelled for him to shut up. Blaze continued to restrain himself as the man got out if his bed.

He smacked Blaze and yelled in his face "What the heck is the matter with you!"

Blaze pushed him back and the man struck Blaze again. Johnny held up his hands in hopes of preventing another blow and said "Please. you don't know what you're doing"

The man propped Blaze back up and began to beat him one punch to the face at the time "5 stinking years I've been here (punch) They don't tell me when I'm getting out (punch) Know court no jury no nothing (punch) and now they stick some stupid little nothing in with me and he interrupts my sleep"

He punches again but Blaze garbs his fist and the man screams in pain (not from the crushing of his hand but from the burning heat).

Blaze looked at the man who attempted to wriggle free of his grasp and Johnny said with a distraught tone "I'm sorry"

Blaze then turned into the Ghost Rider (but now with red flames) and bellowed a stream of fire from his mouth. The flames disintegrated the man immediately.

Ghost Rider through his arms up in the air, his hands clenched in fists and yelled "I am Hell Rider!"

Hell Rider looked down at himself and admired his new form (which honestly didn't look that much different) He then looked over to the cell across from him and fired a blast of flame into it, which killed the occupants. He then melted the bars of the cell and walked out. He then looked around at the criminals in the cells and blasted a stream of pitch black smoke into each of the dozens of cells. The inmates eventually breathed in the supernatural smoke. The inmates soon began to change into Riders of different colours. They followed Hell Rider up to the higher levels, destroying any unlucky people who got in their way.

On the bridge Nick Fury was alerted of the problem and watched through security cameras as his agents were mercilessly slaughtered. He ordered for an evacuation and the self destruct of the facility. Just then the Hell Rider burst onto the bridge and charged at Fury and Natasha who just then barely got away in a small helicopter like vehicle. Hell Rider looked around and saw a large window, he looked out of it and saw that he was in the sky. He soon realized that he was in a large floating fortress. He suddenly laughed maniacally and placed his hand on a wall and spread his fire throughout the Hellicarrier. The crafts turbine engines began to blow large streams of fire and it took on a more jagged and edgy look.

Back on the ground (or to be more accurate on the water) Daniel and Carter sped out into the ocean on a speed boat that they had "borrowed". Daniel drove the boat while Carter attempted not to become seasick during the considerably bumpy ride.

Carter yelled to Daniel "Okay boy we can stop"

Daniel slowed the boat down and turned to Carter and asked "Well are we close?"

Carter leaned over the side of the boat and spat. He then replied "We are as close as we could possibly get. If my tracking was still accurate he would be right here"

Daniel looked around and said "Well I guess he's not here then"

Carter groaned at the stupidly obvious comment and also looked around. The two suddenly noticed a humming sound coming from above, this sound grew louder and louder until through the clouds they finally caught a glimpse of the hellish Hellicarrier. The monstrously huge aircraft flew overhead of the two in the boat.

Daniel had a look of extreme shock on his face and yelled out "What the heck was that!"

A voice from a speaker came from behind them "That thing is my Hellicarrier and your buddy just hijacked it"

The two turned around to see the small vehicle Fury and Natasha were in. The vehicle hovered a small distance away from the two on the boat.

Another message same through the speaker "Look I've seen a lot of freaky stuff in my day but I ain't never seen something like that so I'm employing you to stop flame head up there"

Daniel pointed to himself and asked "Me?"

Fury yelled back "Yes you!"

The aircraft flew closer to them and Carter asked "Are you sure we can trust them?"

Daniel replied "Probably not but at least now we have a ride up to that big...thing"

The two then boarded the helicopter to see Natasha piloting it and Fury talking on a radio "The Hellicarrier has been compromised and I need a way take it down!"

A voice then came through the radio "Well I'm sorry Colonel Fury but the Hellicarrier is a far too important asset to simply destroy"

Fury yelled back at though the radio "Well it's not an asset anymore!"

The voice then asked "Well whats wrong with it"

Fury paused for a moment and then said "It has been possessed by a Flaming skeleton...Hello Hello. They hung up"

Natasha then said "I would have to"

Fury then turned to look at Daniel and Carter and asked "Can you to stop that guy"

Daniel and Carter then turned into their Rider forms and Daniel said "Yeah probably"

The vehicle then flew near the Helliccarrier and opened the rear hatch. Daniel and Carter then jumped out and laded on the runway of the Hellicarrier.

The two flaming skeletons looked around and Daniel asked "Okay where do you think Blaze is?"

A chain made out of pure Hellfire then grappled Daniels leg and tripped Daniel. Daniel was then yanked back and whipped off the Hellicarrier.

Carter looked to see the attacker as the Hell Rider. He ran to the edge where Daniel had been thrown off and saw that he had grabbed onto the edge. Saint Rider crawled up and broke a window. He entered the Hellicarrier and saw several Riders inside.

He then asked himself "Am I seriously going to have to fight all of these things"

Carter then turned to face Hell Rider and yelled to him "Blaze you still in there?"

Hell Ride then ran at Carter carrying his chain which dangled from his wrist.

Carter then said to himself "Okay maybe you just don't want to talk right now"

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hell Rider and Carter charged at each other. Hell Rider whipped his fiery chain ahead of him, attempting to grapple Carters leg. Carter jumped over the chain and rolled across the ground and used the added momentum to land a devastating punch to Hell Riders head. Hell Rider fell flat on his back for a moment but immediately got back up. Hell Rider then let out an angry scream.

Carter chuckled and said "Is that all you've got punk"

Hell Rider growled angrily and the two charged at each other agian.

Back in the lower levels of the Hellacarrier Saint Rider was busy blasting Zanos's minions out of the way. The stream of minions seemed endless as Saint Rider punched, blasted and burned them out of his way. Saint Rider looked out the window and saw a Rider flying a S.H.E.I.L.D helicopter vehicle. The Rider fired the vehicles weapons into the Hellacarrier. Saint Rider attempted to run away from the stream of fiery ammunition and as he did more minion Riders were caught up in the fire. The vehicle slowly followed Saint Rider until he found himself at the end of the hallway. The Rider in the cockpit of the vehicle laughed at the stuck Saint Rider. Saint Rider looked around to try and find a way out but their was only one way out. Out the window. Saint Rider charged at the window and jumped. He flailed his arms about before landing on the Riders vehicle. The Rider attempted to shake Saint Rider off the vehicle but failed. Saint Rider then punched through the glass cockpit and yanked the Rider out of the vehicle and threw him away and he fell to his demise. Saint Rider then took the controls and attempted to fly to the top of the Hellacarrier.

Back on top of the Hellacarrier Carter and Hell Rider were still locked in an epic fight. Carter landed a punch to Hell Riders face and he stumbled back. Hell Rider looked at carter who was busy chuckling. Hell Rider then flung his arms towards the ground and to fiery chains burst out from under his jacket. Hell Rider then began to mercilessly whip at Carter. Carter had difficulty avoiding both chains. Hell Rider then let go of the chains and the chains then began to strike at Carter as though they were snakes. Carter was overwhelmed by the three pronged attack. One of the chains grabbed hold of Carters ankle and yanked him off his feet and while he was down Hell Rider kicked him in the ribs. Carter then reached to the back of his neck and pulled his shot gun out from under his jacket. He pointed it at Hell Rider but it was then kicked away. Carter got back on his feet and attempted to get back in the fight. One of the chains struck him in the face. Hell Rider then fired a burst of fire out of his mouth and Carter was blown back.

Carter attmpted to get back on his feet and said to himself "I'm getting to dang old for this" He turned to face Hell Rider who was now walking towards him and Carter said "Blaze I hope you don't feel this"

Carter then kicked Hell Rider in between the legs but this did nothing. Hell Rider then grabbed Carter by his jacket and lifted him and said "Look into my eye" One of Hell Riders eye sockets turned back into Blazes eye. Hell Rider then continued to say "Now watch him die"

Hell Rider then heard a noise coming from above. He looked up and saw Saint Rider in the vehicle he had hijacked.

Inside the vehicle Saint Rider pushed various buttons, trying to activate one of the vehicles guns.

Back on the Hellacarrier Hell Rider dropped Carter and and whipped his chain in a circle around his head. Hell Rider then whipped the chain up at Saint Riders vehicle and began to pull it down. Saint Rider continued to push buttons. Hell Rider pulled the vehicle closer and closer to him and with one hand continued to pull the vehicle while with the other he created another chain and began to whip mercilessly at the vehicle. Saint Rider then pushed a button and the vehicles guns fired and Hell Rider was blown back. Saint Rider then landed the aircraft and went to go check on Carter.

Saint Rider turned back into Daniel and knelt down beside Carter who was currently unconscious. Daniel smacked Carters face lightly attempting to wake hm up when suddenly one of Hell Riders chains burst towards Daniel and sent him flying. Daniel rolled off the edge of the Hellacarrier but manged to grab the side of it and hung on for dear life. Hell Rider walked near the edge and stamped on Daniels hand leaving the other desperately hanging on.

Hell Rider then said to Daniel "You are truly pathetic. I have beaten both of you and now all that is required now is to step on your hand and send you falling to your doom"

Hell Rider lifted up his foot but before he could stomp down Carter tackled him and the two went flying off the Hellacarrier. Carter head butted Hell Rider as they fell. Hell Rider then grabbed Carters head and pulled him closer. Hell Rider then once again stared into Carters eyes with one of his eyes as Blazes. Carter struggled to break free but failed. Carter then began to disappear into ash.

Hell Rider then looked up at the cloud of ash and laughed as he struck the water.

Back on the Hellacarrier Daniel looked over the edge but saw neither Carter or Hell Rider. He suddenly realized that the Hellacarrier was drastically losing altitude due to Hell Rider no longer being on it. Daniel stood up and but suddenly lost his balance and began to roll towards the front of the Hellacarrier which was now beginning to do a nose dive into the ocean below. Daniel turned back into Saint Rider and slammed his fist into the deck of the Hellacarrier. He then began to allow his flames to engulf the Hellacarrier. The aircraft then began to straighten out but it's descent was only slowed. Saint Rider looked back over the edge and then crouched down in order to brace himself for the impact. The Hellacarrier landed in the water with tremendous impact and created an above average sized wave.

Saint Rider then turned back into Daniel and collapsed from exhaustion due to the immense effort of possessing the huge craft. Nick Fury and Natasha then landed on the deck of Hellacarrier and exited their aircraft. Daniel closed his eyes and fell unconscious as the two ran over to him.

Hours later Blaze washed ashore. He slowly began to crawl his way away from the ocean. Blaze then attempted to stand up but fell back down to the ground. He looked around and saw a small sand castle. Hell Rider took control momentarily and blasted a burst of fire out of his mouth at the sand castle. Blaze fought back the demon and regained control. He then looked at the sand castle which was now a glass castle. The sun dawned over the horizon and the light shined down on the castle creating a magnificent display of light but only for a moment. Blaze crawled to his feet and began to make his way to a nearby town.

Blaze walked through the town fidgeting and trying to keep himself from shouting out demonic sayings. Blaze was suddenly dragged into an alleyway by a group of alleyways.

Blaze yelled angrily "You've got to be kidding me. I mean seriously why does everyone want to mug me?"

Blaze then whistled for his bike which he was currently unaware that it wasn't anywhere near his current location. Blaze was then struck in the head.

He yelled again "Look I don't have any money just leave me alone"

Blaze looked up to face his attacker and noticed him to be one of the truckers he had ran into at the truck stop when he had first gone to help Daniel.(see last story to get this).

Blaze then said with an unbelievable amount of aggravation "Are you kidding me buddy. Don't you remember what happened last time"

Bubba replied sarcastically "Well this time I don't see you turning into a skeleton so I figure you can't do that trick anymore"

Bubba then hit Blaze in the face which sent him falling to the ground. One of the truckers buddies then kicked Blaze in the ribs.

Bubba then knelt down to Blaze and said "So I hope you learned your lesson about being um ... A jerk who is a ... really big jerk" Bubba shook Blazes shoulder and asked sarcastically "What's the matter with you"

Blaze then grabbed Bubbas shirt and pulled him close and said through his gritted teeth "Listen you stupid yokel I can't explain how much trouble you'll be in f you don't turn tale and run away as fast as you can with your stupid little chicken legs"

Bubba could feel and intense heat coming from Blazes hand and wrenched loose of his grip. He then turned to his group and said "Well I think he's learned his lesson"

One of the punks then stupidly attempted to kick Blaze again but his leg was caught before he could hit Blaze. The man yelled in pain and Blaze released his grip. On the mans legs were burn marks. Suddenly the group heard the sound of what seemed to be a large vehicle coming towards them.

Blaze stood up and wildly started to slam into walls and jerk his head around as if in some kind of crazy trance. Blazes bike then rounded a corner and parked itself beside Blaze. Johnny suddenly stopped moving and stood perfectly still.

Hell Riders voice then rang out "You little pigs better start running"

Hell Rider then took control of Blaze and Bubbas group suddenly all ran away. Hell Rider then mounted his bike and it turned into his Hell cycle (but this time much more similar to the first Ghost Rider movies bike). Hell Rider then sped out of the alley and ripped through the streets, overturning cars and causing windows to break. Hell Rider drove out of the city (mostly due to Blazes small amount of control).

Far outside the town limits Hell Riders bike began to make sputtering sounds and slowed to a stop. Hell Rider then turned back into Blaze and he slumped off of his bike onto the rode. Blaze sat there thinking that if he moved he would lose control of himself. Blaze could no longer feel the spirit of Justice he once shared a form with but yet did not feel the spirit of Vengeance, instead he felt nothing but an unbridled rage towards every living thing. Blaze lied there unable to think his own thoughts and unable to trust any thought he did have.

In a dimly lit room Daniel once again sat at a table. Natasha entered and slammed the door shut causing Daniel to wake up.

Daniel looked around for a moment and said tiredly "Is this the only kind of room you guys have"

Natasha said sternly "Where's your friend"

Daniel looked down at the table and said getting choked up a bit "Blaze is possessed by an evil spirit and Carter is...

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaze still lay on the rode trying desperately trying to keep the Hell Rider at bay. A car drove up on the rode and stopped in front of Blaze. Blaze began to shake as the person honked for him to get out of the rode. The man then exited his vehicle and walked over to Blaze.

He placed hid hand on Blazes shoulder and asked "Are you alright?"

Blaze then yelled at the man desperately "Please! Get away!"

The man watched Blaze rive around in pain as he got into his car and drove around him. Blazes eyes began to turn into black pits. A stream of black smoke then burst out of his nose and this soon turned to fire. Blaze got back up to his knees and through his hands up and screamed in pain as he began to burn into the Hell Rider form. Blaze then slumped back to the ground and for a moment all was quiet and Blaze felt at peace... but this was a false peace. Blazes bike then morphed into it's hellish form. Blaze then burnt up into Hell Rider. Hell Rider then stood up and walked over to get on his bike. Hell Rider then drove after the man that had stopped to check on Blaze. While driving Hell Rider raised one of his hands and a fiery chain appeared. He drove closer to the mans vehicle and one of Hell Riders eyes turned back into Blazes eyes in order to allow Blaze to see the horrors he was committing. Hell Rider then whipped his fiery chain at the mans vehicle, grappling onto a wheel. Hell Rider then yanked the chain and the entire wheel was ripped off. The car began to angle to the left and was struck by another passing car which caused it to flip over multiple times.

Hell Rider then drove up to the wrecked vehicle. He looked into the drivers side window and saw the driver. The mans face was covered in blood and buried in an air bag. The man weakly turned his head and looked at Hell Rider in horror.

The man then squeaked out "P-P-please (cough) mercy"

Hell Rider then yelled at the man "No!"

He then sprayed a stream of fire out of his mouth and incinerated the man. Hell Rider then walked about 15 feet away and blasted another burst of fire at the vehicle which caused it to explode. Hell Rider walked around happily as the fiery debris fell around him. He then paused and heard the sounds of someone in distress. He looked over to the vehicle that had collided with the mans vehicle. He looked closer and saw a women watching from her car. Hell Rider then began to walk closer to the womens car. The women attempted to start her car. She looked down at the dash board and then looked back up to see Hell Rider right in front of her car. She then attempted to get something out of the back seat but before she could she was yanked out of the car and thrown to the ground.

Hell Rider spat a bit of magma at her and said "Run"

The women slowly got up and looked back at the car before running away. Hell Rider watched as she ran but suddenly Hell Riders bike cut off her escape. She screamed in fear. Hell Rider then created another chain and whipped it at her cutting her in half and leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

Hell Rider then allowed Blaze to take control again. Blazes eyes began to tear up as he looked at the destruction. He then dropped to his knees and covered his face. Suddenly he began to hear the cry of a baby. He walked back over to the wrecked car and looked in the back seat and saw a baby crying. He opened the door and took the child out of the wrecked vehicle. He then looked back at the pile of ash realized that he had just killed the mother of the child he held in his arms. Blaze then walked over to his bike (which was now his normal bike). He held the baby carefully and slowly drove back to town.

Once there he found an orphanage and dropped the child off. Blaze then drove off into the distance and notably went the opposite way he had gone before as to avoid seeing the wreckage again.

Meanwhile...

I guess Carters dead or maybe he went back to heaven or something"

Natasha then said "So you're trying to say that you and you skeletal buddies are angels or something"

Daniel replied "Well actually that's exactly what the spirits are. They are almost like the embodiments of things like justice and Karma"

Natasha then leaned back in her chair placed his hand on her forehead and said "Look I've seen you and your buddy as skeletons so I know that at least half of what your saying is true but saying that your gods ... whatevers doesn't really make us think we can trust you"

Daniel then countered this saying "Well me and Carter already helped you get you guys back control of big flying air craft carrier ... speaking of which is that where we are now?"

Natasha then replied "You don't really get the point of this interrogation do you. I ask you the questions you don't ask me them. But no we're not in the same place"

Daniel then looked around and asked "So you still don't trust me enough to let me get out of this room even after I saved you all from a fiery sky bombardment"

Natasha then stood up and walked to the door and said before leaving "I'll come back when you are in a little bit more cooperative mood"

Daniel leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. He then asked himself "Blaze where the heck are you now?"

Suddenly the room began to fill with smoke and a bright light shined behind him. Daniel turned his chair to see...

Blaze drove and drove endlessly in what he believed to be an aimless direction. He then looked around at his surroundings and noticed that the rode looked very similar to the rode he had driven on when he saved the devils son. He attempted to stop but his bike kept moving. The bike then began to turn into it's demonic counterpart and drove towards where Blaze had slammed the devil down to Hell. Blaze attempted to bail off the bike but found that he was stuck on it. The bike drove towards the hole and dived in. Blaze yelled in fear all the way down but as he went he also turned into Hell Rider who began laughing.

Down at the holes exit Hell Rider fell into Hell with a great shockwave. He laughed as he drove to check on his prisoner.

Back in Daniels holding cell Daniel squinted his eyes to see what he first believed to be Carter but it turned out to be just God.

God walked out of the mist and asked "Daniel why are you here and not stopping Zanos?"

Daniel replied "Um well before I answer that I have a question for you. Where is Carter, I just thought you would know because well you're you know God"

God turned and sighed but then replied "I'm not sure. I never thought it was possible for someone to be totally gone but the stare that Zanos used seems to have completely obliterated him from existence"

In another room of the S.H.I.E.L.D base Nick Fury and Natasha watched Daniel talk to thin air.

Fury then asked sarcastically "I wonder if he's talking to a spirit or something?"

Natasha then replied "That's highly unlikely"

Back in the room with Daniel and God. Daniel had a look of grief on his face and asked "Are you sure he's ... gone?"

God replied "I cannot be sure until Zanos is destroyed. So you must break out if this place Daniel and you must stop Zanos"

Daniel then said "What will happen to Blaze? He got possessed by Zanos and they turned into a new Hell Rider"

God scratched his chin and replied "I'm not sure. Anyone else I would say that they would obviously be killed but Blaze is not just anyone he is the man that first gave the Devil a run for his money. He is strong and I shall make sure the angels say a prayer for his survival" The lock on the door could then be heard unlatching "I must go now Daniel and remember you must stop Zanos"

God then vanished into a cloud of smoke. Daniel turned to see Fury and Natasha enter.

Back in Hell. Hell Rider went to his pit where the Devil still lay and yelled down "Guess who's back!"

Hell Rider then allowed his face to turn back into Blazes for a moment but then turned his head back to Hell Riders. "I have done what you couldn't do, I have beaten all the Riders"

The Devil then yelled up at Hell Rider "You are a fool Zanos! What is it that you hope to accomplish with all this? You have no comprehension of what you've done Zanos. You do realize that now you're on the bad side of God and me!"

Hell Rider walked away and said in a sinister tone "It doesn't matter who's bad side you get on as long as you're stronger than them" Hell Rider then boarded his bike and set off to his next destination.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hell Rider blasted out of the hole to Hell and as he landed he turned back into Blaze. Blaze dismounted his bike and attempted to crawl away. Hell Rider and Blaze battled for control until Blaze eventually won the fight momentarily. He stood up and said to himself "Okay Blaze just try and figure out where you are. Um let's see when I saved the boy I was in Europe so that means I'm in Europe... Wait I'm in Europe. Then how did that fat trucker get here Oh! Never mind. Okay I've got to get somewhere where I can't hurt anybody"

Blaze then walked to his bike and attempted to start it. He looked down and saw that the gas tank was empty. Blaze jumped off his bike, kicked it and yelled "No! This is the worst possible time for me to run out of f%(#!*g gas" Blaze dropped to his knees and beat on the ground with his fists. As he did this his hands blasted flame out from under his gloves.

Blaze then heard a voice in his head say "Yes Blaze give me that rage give me fuel for my fire"

Blaze held his ears but couldn't block the sadistic voice from having it's say "Come on Blaze think about it. Is letting me be in control. I merely punish all those who you already hate. I mean really Carter was always a jerk to you and Daniel is simply an annoying side kick type character"

Blaze then dropped to the ground and lied there motionless. He then burnt up into Hell Riders form. Hell Rider then jumped up and ran over to his bike. He then drove away to his next destination: The Saint Rider. He could feel a strange force that seemed to be guiding him to Saint Rider and he was content on following it.

Back in Daniels life...

Fury asked Daniel to follow him and Natasha. Daniel got up out of his chair and followed them out into the hall.

Fury said as they walked "So Daniel we've decided to let you handle this ... Hell Rider. We can't overlook how well you handled him on the Hellacarrier so we'll let you go and you can find him and you can take him down"

Daniel smiled at this and said as they entered something like a garage "So you're just going to let me go"

"Of course. We won't get in you way anymore" Fury replied.

Daniel walked over to wear his quad was parked and watched as the doors to the garage opened. Daniel turned into his Saint Rider form and drove out and away from the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

Natasha then asked Fury "So should I send the chopper out to tail him?"

"Yes" Fury replied.

Far away in Europe Hell Rider paused for a moment and realized that he might need some assistance. Hell Rider was currently driving down a rode and by a stroke of good luck for Hell Rider he came across a biker gang which he turned into minions. Hell Rider then continued to his target ... but unfortunately their was a huge body of water in between him and his goal. Hell Rider and his gang easily drove on the water as if on motor boats.

Back on the coast of the U.S.A Saint Rider also had a strange feeling that seemed to be urging him to travel across the ocean. Saint Rider revved up his quad and drove into the water leaving steaming waves in his wake.

A S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter that had been following Saint Rider asked through a mic "Uh... Ma'am target is going across the water"

Natasha replied through the radio "Then follow him"

"But Ma'am?"

"Just do it soldier!"

The helicopter then slowly began to follow Saint Rider away from the coast.

Out on the open ocean the sun began to set and Hell Rider could feel his pray getting closer and on the horizon spotted a bright white flame. Hell Rider then looked to the side and spotted an oil tanker(remember that it's an oil tanker).

He chuckled and said "Well that's convenient"

Hell Rider then drove over to the ship and along with his gang boarded it. The fiery gang frightened the crew if only for a few moments before Hell Rider converted them to Riders as well. Hell Rider then waited as the white light got closer.

Saint Rider saw the other Riders vehicles tied to the ship and then boarded it. Saint Rider reached the deck of the ship to find Hell Rider and all the others waiting for him.

Hell Rider walked toward Saint Rider and said "You are brave Daniel. You come here even when you have seen me destroy your friend. Or is it that you are not here for justice you are instead here for revenge because if you are then your goal is no more noble than mine"

Saint Rider looked around at the Riders and replied "Well at least I'm the lesser of two evils"

"Or are you?" Hell Rider asked "Do you even know what it is I wish to do"

"No" replied Saint Rider.

Hell Rider then looked out to the ocean and explained "I see a dying world here. It is appealing to the eye yes but this is just a veil for the disgusting people who populate it. Once I'm done with any resistance I'm gong to burn this world and then recreate it in my own image"

Saint Rider stepped closer to Hell Rider and said "You don't know what you're talking about. People are good if you give them a chance and I don't suppose you'll even try to sort the good from the bad"

Hell Rider then motioned for one of the Rider behind Saint Rider to attack. The Rider attempted to grab Saint Rider but missed and was then blasted away with a burst of fire. The other Riders then attacked Saint Rider but did little to nothing as Saint Rider easily destroyed them one by one. Hell Rider then created two fiery chains and whipped at Saint Rider catching him by the ankle and pulling him off his feet. The other Riders then began to beat on Saint Rider and two of them then picked him up and pinned him to a wall. Hell Rider then began to whip at Saint Riders back, ripping at his jacket (the rips instantly sealed up though). Slowly Saint Riders flames began to fizzle out and he turned back into Daniel but yet Hell Rider did not relent in his attack. Daniels screamed in pain as he was whipped again. Suddenly Hell Rider stopped his torture of Daniel and his hands turned back into Blazes.

Daniel assumed this was due to Blaze and Zarathos fighting Zanos's control. Daniel took this chance to make his move. Daniel then burned back into Saint Rider and killed the two Riders pinning him against the wall and then went to attack Hell Rider. Saint Rider quickly punched Hell Rider in the stomach and then delivered a powerful upper cut sending Hell Rider off the ground Saint Rider then grabbed Hell Riders foot and yanked him back causing Hell Riders body to go back in Saint Rider direction. Saint Rider then punched Hell Rider as he was flying back causing Hell Rider head to strike the ground creating a crack in the skull.

Hell Rider then stood up and held his head where it had cracked. Instead of blood magma bled out of the crack. Hell Rider growled angrily at Saint Rider.

Hell Rider slowly stood up and yelled "To Hell with theatrics I'm just going to kill you. Come on! Let's end this thing!"

Saint Rider then charged at Hell Rider and attempted to tackle him but was countered by Hell Rider who kicked Saint Riders feet out from under him causing him to fall to the ground. Hell Rider then picked Saint Rider up and lifted him over his head and then threw him down through the ships interior.

Saint Rider lied in the wreckage dazed by the devastating throw.

Hell Rider then hopped over the railing of the ship and landed on his bike. He then drove a small distance from the ship and stopped. He then clutched his hands into fists as his fire began to burn more intensely. His flames reached higher into the air as he prepared to unleash the stored up flame. Suddenly Hell Riders body was stripped of it's flame but then in an instant the flame returned and he then blasted a huge stream of flame at the boat causing it to burn.

The helicopter soldier watched from a safe distance as the ship burned.

Hell Rider then began to drive away and as he did the ship exploded into a mushroom cloud of flame. Hell Rider looked back at his work and suddenly noticed the helicopter that had been watching. As the vehicle began to fly away Hell Rider followed it.

Back in the wreckage of the ship Saint Rider began to sink into the ocean. Slowly he turned back into Daniel. Daniel opened his eyes for a moment and watched as he slowly sunk away from the fire. He then noticed a bright light behind him and turned to see a white light which he seemed to be floating towards.

He then heard Carters voice "You're not licked yet kid. You still got some fight left in ya. Go back and get him in the nuts for me"

The light then began to fade and Daniel realized that he was drowning. He then began to desperately began to swim back up to the surface. He burst out of the water and gasped for breath and attempted to find something to grab onto. The wreckage around him was blazing so he couldn't grab onto anything but then Daniels quad drove to him and he climbed up onto it and he drove away from the wreckage.

Daniel observed the flames and looked for any survivors (he unfortunately found none). Daniel then began to feel the force that drew him to Hell Rider before and once again decided to follow it.

Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D base the helicopter pilot landed and went to report to Director Fury.

Not far outside the base Hell Rider stood beside his bike and observed the people in the facility but more importantly he took notice of the massive armoury.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daniel drove onto land and looked around. He tried to find a clue to where Hell Rider went. Daniel looked down to see a scorch mark on the ground. Daniel transformed into Saint Rider and drove down the rode to follow Hell Rider.

Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D base Hell Rider was exercising his abilities of destruction. Hell Rider blasted smoke at a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and then pointed to a jet. The S.H.I.E.L.D Rider then climbed up into the jet and began to fly around leaving thick trail of black smoke.

Hell Rider then began to walk whip his chain at fleeing agents.

The airborne Rider also began to blast away at buildings with the jets weapons.

Hell Rider laughed as he destroyed his helpless victims but he suddenly noticed something. Their was one agent who wasn't running away, instead she was running straight at him. Hell Rider whipped his chain at the agent but she managed to flip herself around in the air in order to dodge the attack. The agent then revealed two hand guns and fired at Hell Rider. The bullets did little to nothing. The red haired agent then proceeded to advance closer to Hell Rider. Hell Rider slammed his chain to the ground just barely missing the agent. The agent summer salted toward Hell Rider and came out of roll with a kick to Hell Rider head.

Hell Rider growled at the fleshling who had just attacked him and said "You will find no mercy from me human"

The Agent (who by the way is Natasha) responded to this by kicking Hell Rider in the head again.

Saint Rider drove up to the S.H.I.E.L.D base and noticed that most of it was on fire. Saint Rider looked into the fiery inferno and saw Natasha actually holding her own against Hell Rider. Saint Rider was then about to go and assist her when he suddenly came under fire from other agents that had been turned into Riders. Saint Rider revved up his quad and drove straight at a group of Riders, driving over most of them. Saint Rider then skidded to a stop and prepared to finish off the last of the Riders. Saint Rider was then hit by a missile from the Rider in the jet and was blown into a vehicle depot.

Hell Rider took notice of the explosion and deduced that it must be Daniel. He then said to himself "No! Why won't that kid die?! Natasha then attempted to kick Hell Rider again but he caught her foot.

Hell Rider chuckled and asked "Well now what am I going to do to you?"

Hell Rider was just about to slam his fist down on Natasha knee when he was kit by a rocket. Hell Rider was then blown away and momentarily stopped. Natasha was also blown back but not hurt.

Natsha lied on the ground and turned to see her rescuer as Nick Fury. Fury walked over to her and asked "Agent Romanov are you okay?"

Natasha nodded her head and Fury then helped her onto her feet. Fury then took notice of Hell Rider who was now slowly getting up. Fury and Natasha then attempted to run away but Fury's leg was then caught by Hell Riders fiery chain. Fury grunted in pain as Hell Rider made the python like hold tighter. Natasha attempted to get Fury free but with no success. She then turned around to see the Rider in the jet hovering behind her.

Hell Rider then said to Fury "So... You like rockets huh. Well I prefer something with a lot more pain involved such as burning someone from the inside out"

The Rider in the jet was then struck by a large bolt of fire. The jet then began to go out of control and crashed in a fiery wreck, killing the Rider inside.

Hell Rider turned to the source of the attack to see something driving out of the vehicle depot. The vehicle rolled out and revealed itself to be a large fiery tank. Saint Rider then popped out of the top and yelled to Hell Rider "Zanos I'm going to give you one chance to surrender and give all of this up and that means release Blaze and Zarathos and also not to harm the ... the guys who put in me in a cell a whole bunch of times. What are you guys called anyway S.W.I.T.C.H. Or something?"

Fury then said "This is just getting a little to weird ...even for my line of work"

Hell Rider stared at Saint Rider and yelled back asking "What will you do if I don't?"

Saint Rider answered "Well I'll blow you up with my little Hell tank"

Hell Rider chuckled and turned back to face Fury and Natasha. Hell Rider tightened his grip on his chain causing it to squeeze Fury's leg tighter.

Natasha yelled to Saint Rider "Well what are you waiting for? Blow him away!"

Hell Rider laughed and said to the agent "He won't kill me" Hell Rider turned his head to face Saint Rider "Because if he does he'll kill Zarathos and Blaze all in one moment"

The crack in Hell Riders skull flashed blue for a moment and a distorted mix of Zarathos and Blazes voice yelled to Saint Rider "P-P-Please Daniel do it!...Kill me!"

Saint Rider stared at the tanks cannon and thought "He's right. He has me beat. I can't kill Blaze and Zarathos... or can I?"

Saint Rider then went back into the tank and aimed the canon barrel at Hell Rider.

Hell Rider yelled "You're bluffing!" Saint Rider drove the tank closer. "You won't kill your friends" Saint Rider drove even closer and soon the barrel of the cannon was at point blank range from Hell Riders head. Hell Rider spat into the barrel and laughed. Another blue flash of flame burst out of Hell Riders head and he suddenly fell to the ground yelling and writhing in pain.

During this moment of distraction Hell Riders chain disappeared allowing Fury and Natasha to escape.

Saint Rider then exited the tank and walked to Hell Rider who now held his damaged skull in pain. Saint Rider noticed that the crack in Hell Riders skull had become bigger.

Saint Rider asked hoping for a response from Blaze "Johnny are you there?... Zarathos?"

Hell Rider suddenly stood up and pushed Saint Rider away. Hell Riders bike then came driving up to Hell Rider. The bike passed Hell Rider and he grabbed onto the handle bars and the bike drove away with Hell Rider dangling off of it.

Saint Rider then whistled and his quad also drove to him and he then boarded it and drove off in pursuit of Hell Rider.

Not far ahead of Saint Rider Hell Rider slowly began go from hanging onto the bike to sitting on it. Hell Rider then tried to make sense of what had just happened. Suddenly another blue flash came from the crack and Hell Rider wiped out on his bike. Hell Rider then realized what was happening ... Zarathos and Blaze were getting stronger and Zanos was getting weaker. Hell Rider then walked to his bike, stood it up and boarded it. He then began to spin around with his back wheel while keeping his front wheel stationary and then did this faster and faster until he began to burrow into the ground. Hell Rider continued to do this until he was literally drilling his way down to Hell.

An hour or two later Saint Rider caught up to Hell Rider... or at least where he tunnelled. Saint Rider stared down the huge hole and could tell that he was going to need to go down there. Saint Rider left his quad and jumped in the hole plummeting down to the under world.

After a few minutes of falling Saint Rider finally got to the bottom and by got to basically meant crashing into the ground. Luckily this didn't do much to Saint Rider, who then look around the literal Hell-hole. Saint Rider then looked at the ground to see smouldering footsteps. Saint Rider then ran after the weakened Hell Rider.

After a while of following the foot steps which slowly seemed to stumble around more and more as he went on. Eventually Saint Rider found himself at a large gold door. Saint Rider stepped back from the door and attempted blast it open with his fire. Saint Rider fire a bolt of flame at the door but it did nothing but burn away some of the grime from the door. Saint Rider stared in disbelief that he did absolutely nothing to the door. He then noticed a symbol on the door that looked like a fire ball with devil horns. Saint Rider also noticed a handle on the door and went to try and open it and predictably the door didn't open.

Saint Rider then angrily kicked the door. He then placed his head on the door and softly beat on it with his skull trying to hold back the utter fury of being so close to his goal but not being able to accomplish it because of this stupid door. Saint Rider then noticed a key hole in the door and looked closer to inspect it when suddenly the door burst open,sending Saint Rider flying back but also sending someone out the door.

The two landed and the door then closed as a loud roar could be heard from within the room. Saint Rider looked around to try and regain his bearings and suddenly noticed that Zarathos was lying not far from him.

Saint Rider quickly got up, ran over to Zarathos and asked "Zarathos... Zarathos are you all right? What happened to Blaze?"

Zarathos replied "I'm fine but Blaze is still in there with Zanos"

Saint Rider looked at the door and asked "What do you thinks happening in there?"

"Something bad. That room is the source of Hell Fire and without me to help him Blaze won't be able to break Zanos's control" Replied Zarathos.

The door then opened again and Hell Rider burst out on his bike, catching the two off guard. Hell Rider whipped his chains at the two and caught them by the throat. Hell Rider dragged them around Hell as they attempted to break free.

After a minute or two of being dragged around Hell Rider skidded to the pit where the Devil was being kept. The two Riders then flew through the air and landed in the pit. Hell Rider then dismounted his bike and walked to the opening of the pit and raised his arms creating a fiery barrier on the top of the pit.

Hell Rider yelled to the prisoners "You can all stay down there and rot!" Hell Rider then stumbled to his bike and drove back to the golden door.

Saint Rider turned back into Daniel. Zarathos sat down and held his head. Daniel attempted to climb out of the hole but the walls were far too hot to cling onto. Daniel then turned back into Saint Rider but failed to climb the wall again. Saint Rider then again turned back into Daniel and sat down beside Zarathos.

Daniel asked Zarathos "What's wrong with you?"

Zarathos turned to face Daniel and replied "I remember the last time I was here. Back when the devil dragged me down and turned me into that beast"

Another prisoner chuckled. The two then inspected the other prisoner and discovered that it was the devil.

Zarathos grabbed the devil by the throat and hoisted him up off the ground and yelled "You! This is all your doing. You made the spirit of vengeance and that made Zanos so this is all your fault!"

The Devil laughed and cackled back at Zarathos "Oh please Zarathos you can't honestly think that you scare me" Zarathos then dropped the devil. "I really am amazed that he managed to beat both of you"

Daniel then interrupted "Hey! He didn't beat us he possessed Blaze and Zarathos and he ran away from me after I blew up about a hundred of his stupid little minions"

The Devil paused and thought for a moment then spoke "You mean he was trying to hold back Zarathos and Blaze at the same time... He shouldn't have been able to do that... or at least not for long"

"What do you mean?" Asked Zarathos.

The Devil replied "Well usually when a Rider takes over someone it usually involves a deal but with Zanos's minions he was actually giving them some of his flames and thus the more he made the less flame or strength he had to hold Blaze and Zarathos back. Now he is probably attempting to gain more Hell Fire and if he manages to do that then all hope will be lost"

"Well how do we stop him?" Asked Daniel.

The Devil answered "Well seeing as how Zanos is somewhat immortal, you can't get out of this cell and lastly you can't get past that big gold door" Daniel and Zarathos knew that the odds were extremely against them and the Devil continued "Unless one of you could manage to get out of this hole and somehow got the key to that big door who someone nearby just happens to have"

Zarathos looked at the Devil and asked angrily "Give me the key!?"

The Devil showed them the golden key and asked "How about a deal?"

Zarathos then punched The Devil in the face, knocking him to the ground. Daniel then grabbed the key and said "Okay now we just need to get out of here"

Daniel and Zarathos looked at the opening of the hole and saw the fiery barrier disappear.

Daniel smiled and said "Well that's convenient"

"Yeah" said Zarathos.

"Why do you suppose that happened?" Asked Daniel.

Zarathos replied "I don't know. Maybe someones watching over us"

"Or maybe Zanos is just running out of Hell Fire" said Daniel.

Zarathos thought for a moment and then said "Yeah your probably right"

Daniel and Zarathos then proceeded to climb out of the hole. The two were forced to try and ignore the intense heat and eventually managed to get out of the hole.

The two looked in the direction of the door.

Zarathos turned to Daniel and asked "You know we may not succeed?"

Daniel nodded and said "Yeah... But we've come to far to fail... and remember we're not just doing this for everyone on earth but we're also doing this for Carter and Johnny"

Zarathos nodded and the two began to run towards the door.

To Be Concluded

Back at the pit the Devil reached a smouldering hand out of the hole and climbed out. He then began to limp towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniel and Zarathos arrived at the Golden door but just as they reached it Zarathos suddenly dropped to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Asked Daniel

Zarathos replied "I...don't know. Here take the key and open the door"

Zarathos held out the key and Daniel grabbed it. Daniel then placed it inside the key hole and turned it. The door began to creek and the two could hear several large gears turning inside the door. The door then slowly opened to reveal a dark hallway. Zarathos stood up and walked into the hallway, lighting there way. Zarathos then noticed several torches on the wall and brushed his hand against them causing them to light.

After a while the two reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Blaze sitting at the base of a pedestal with a small flame inside of a jar.

The two walked to Blaze and checked to see if he was alright. Daniel slapped Blaze's face lightly to try and wake him up. Zarathos then looked up to see Zanos (no longer in possession of Blaze) standing at the top of the pedestal.

Zarathos stood up and said "Don't do it Zanos. You have no idea what all that Hell Fire will do to you"

Zanos then said "I know exactly what it will do. It will make me strongest thing in the universe"

"Do you even know why you want to do any of this?" Asked Zarathos.

Zanos replied "I don't even care anymore. All I want is to kill all of you and then rule over not just Hell or Earth but also Heaven. Once I control the entirety of the world then I can make it perfect"

"We could already be living in a perfect world if their weren't things like you to disrupt the peace"said Daniel.

Zanos laughed and said "If you call the world you live in peaceful then your the one who's evil. Think about it constantly people everyday are committing sins, sins that they will not be punished for until after they die, I intend to punish these worthless humans quickly, effectively and brutally"

Zanos then placed his hand over the flame causing it to grow exponentially. The others retreated back to the stairs as the flame engulfed the room. The three then bumped into an annoyingly familiar face.

The Devil stood a few steps further up than them.

Zarathos asked and seemed to strain as he talked "What... is he ... doing?"

The Devil replied "Zanos is currently absorbing the entirety of the Hell Fire and as a matter of fact he may even be able to live without a host" The Devil then looked at Zarathos and said "Oh you look don't loo so good ...considering that you're a flaming skeleton"

Zarathos replied only with a glare. The group of three watched as the fire slowly started to swirl back into the centre of the room. After the fire had gone the only light in the room was Zanos's flames which only flickered slightly. Zarathos and Saint Rider walked to Zanos who still remained motionless.

Saint Rider then asked "Do you think that all that Hell Fire burnt him out or something?"

Suddenly Zanos threw his head back and screeched loudly. His black jacket then extended to a long black robe. Zanos then pulled a hood over his head and created a scythe out of Hell Fire.

Zanos then said in a distorted voice "Greetings fools I am your death"

Zanos swiped his scythe at the two but missed both of his targets. Saint Rider then dived and rolled towards Zanos. He then kicked Zanos in between the legs (as Carter told him to do) but this surprisingly did nothing. Zanos then spewed fire out of his mouth, blowing Saint Rider back. Zarathos the ran at Zanos but Zanos jabbed hm in the stomach, stabbing him through his jacket. Zanos then grabbed Zarathos's neck (or neck bone)and lifted him off the ground.

Zanos let out a distorted laugh and yelled "Well it seems that the spirit of Justice is helpless to stop me"

Zarathos suddenly yelled out in pain. Zanos asked "What is the matter with you?"

Bright beams of light then burst out of Zarathos's eye sockets. The light was so bright that Zanos needed to drop his scythe and shield his own eye sockets. The entire room was then engulfed in the light. After a moment or two the light faded. Zanos stared at Zarathos who was now limp in his hand. Zanos laughed an then picked up his scythe and prepared to finish Zarathos when he noticed Zarathos's hand squeezing his arm.

Zanos stared at Zarathos who then seemed to come back to life with Red flames.

Saint Rider turned to face the devil and asked "What just happened?"

The Devil chuckled and replied "The spirit of Vengeance is back... and he looks ticked off"

Zarathos squeezed Zanos's arm tighter and then grabbed Zanos's neck. Zanos then began to collapse to the ground. Zarathos then stared into Zanos's eyes and opened his jaws wide. Zanos then began to disintegrate and the dust flowed into Zarathos's mouth. Soon Zanos was nothing but a cloak.

Saint Rider shrugged his shoulders and said "Well that was a little anti climactic"

Blaze then began to wake up and asked "What happened?"

Saint Rider then explained "Well Zanos absorbed a bunch of Hell Fire and then got himself a new outfit and then Zarathos went all red and turned him into dust"

Blaze then stood up and asked "Did you say Red?"

Saint Rider was then whipped in the back by Zarathos's chain. Saint Rider then dropped to his knees and turned back into Daniel. Daniel grunted in pain and Blaze observed the large rip in the back of Daniels jacket and then began to walk toward Zarathos.

Zarathos growled and pointed at Blaze "Guilty" said Zarathos.

Blaze continued to walk towards Zarathos "Don't be angry Zarathos" Blaze then held out his hand and said "Come on I'll help you be free again"

Zarathos then smacked Blazes hand away and pushed him to the ground. Zarathos the yelled "You're all guilty and you all must be punished".

Daniel then crawled to the Devil who was smiling. "How do I stop him?" asked Daniel.

The Devil then said "Well how about this. You do something for me and I'll tell you how to stop your crazy little buddy there"

Daniel weakly asked "You mean make a deal?"

The Devil knelt down to Daniel and whispered his proposition in his ear.

Blaze quickly got back up on his feet and and again tried to reason with Zarathos "Zarathos you need to remember who you are, not what the world has done. People have done bad things and as long as they exist their will still be people who do bad things but that doesn't mean you need to punish everyone"

Zarathos then yelled "You are a just a fool trying to cover up for his own sins! I know the deal you made with the Devil and that is a sin and thus you must be punished!"

Zarathos then whipped his chain around in the air and prepared to kill Blaze. Blaze braced himself for destruction when all of a sudden the chain stopped spinning. Zarathos dropped to his knees and turned to see Daniel who had just blown out the small flame.

"I'm sorry" Said Daniel.

Zarathos then looked at his hand and watched as his flames depleted. Soon the spirit of vengeance was nothing but a regular skeleton. Blaze and Daniel stared at the remains of their friend.

"He didn't deserve that" Said Blaze.

"I know... but I had no choice" Said Daniel.

Blaze knelt down close to the bones and said "It's alright Daniel" Blaze dusted off the soot covered skull "Zarathos the spirit of Justice would have wanted it this way" Blaze then looked back to the stairs and saw that the Devil was gone "Where did big Red go?"

"I guess he had his fill of seeing people in misery for one day and went back to claim his little Hell hole" Replied Daniel.

Blaze then stood up and asked "So if we came down here in a big hole how are we going to get out?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. I guess we have to climb back up"

Blaze nodded his head and the two began to walk away. Suddenly a dense white fog appeared around them. The two realized what that meant and so they prepared themselves for another meeting with God.

The two were then transported to a large white palace. Daniel and Blaze looked around to see their maker. Instead they noticed the fat judge angel (remember from the first story).

The angel was followed by two hooded angels. The fat angel ordered them to capture Daniel "Get that demon conspirator"

Blaze asked Daniel "What does he mean?"

"Well in order to learn how to stop the Hell Fire I had to make a deal with the Devil" Replied Daniel.

The two hooded angels then grabbed Daniel.

Blaze then attempted to reason with the fat angel "Come on man you can't do this to him. He had good intentions"

The fat angel ignored Blaze and read the charges "The accused Daniel Ketch is guilty of conspiring with demons, destruction of a holy object and the murder of the spirit of Justice Zarathos"

"What's the punishment?" Asked Blaze.

The fat angel chuckled and said "Being chained to the holy rock of justice"

"What's so special about that rock anyway?" Asked Blaze.

One of the hooded angels scratched his head and replied "Uh...it's because it's um... well it's a rock of justice and it's got chains on it"

The fat angel then smacked the hooded angel in the back of the head to stop him from humiliating himself any further. The two hooded angels then began to drag Daniel away.

Everyone was then caught off guard by a loud booming voice "Release the boy!" said the voice.

A light then appeared in front of the fat angel and from the light appeared God.

The hooded angels then dropped Daniel and left. The fat angel also turned to leave and sneered at Daniel and Blaze as he left.

"You have done well" said God. "But I do believe their is a matter of the deal Daniel made"

Blaze asked Daniel "So what did the devil want in return"

Daniel nervously replied "I told him... I'd be the new spirit of Vengeance"

"Can't you do something about this?" Asked Blaze.

God then said "For once I think that this little deal could be overlooked"

"Say what?" Asked Daniel.

God then explained "For too long people have suffered form these deals. I have allowed the Devil to do this only to keep him thinking that he is something more than he is... a caretaker for the damned. Also his power is only second to mine so I will break this deal for you, I believe you have been though far too much to have to go through more"

Meanwhile in Hell The Devil admired his new contract. The Devil through back his head and laughed, then he suddenly noticed deal begin to burn. The Devil stared at his empty hands in disbelief and then screamed in an unbelievably angry tone.

Back in Heaven

Blaze smiled and asked "So that's it, it's over"

Gods smile then disappeared and he said "Not exactly. Their will always be threats that the humans will not be able to fight and thus the world still needs a Rider and your spirit was not spawned from Hell Fire so it was not destroyed along with the Hell Fire"

"Well I guess if that's the way it has to be" Said Daniel.

Blaze then placed his hand on Daniels shoulder and said "You know if you want to get back to your life then I can still be the Ghost Rider"

Daniel smiled and said "No Blaze. You've been through enough and besides I'm going to need the Rider to out run those S.H.I.E.L.D guys who probably still want a piece of me"

Blaze and Daniel then began to walk to the door of the building.

God stopped them and said "Before you go I have a favour to ask of you" God then gave the two a casket with Zarathos's bones inside and an urn with Carters ashes inside. "See that these are taken care of"

Blaze then picked up the urn and grabbed a handle on the casket. Daniel then grabbed another handle and the two then walked out the door, into a bright light.

The two then stepped into what appeared to be the graveyard where Johnny first met Carter. The two then walked to Carters grave and found a hole to already have been dug. The two then placed the casket into the grave and then Johnny poured Carters ashes in the grave. The two then filled the grave back up and began to walk away.

The two then heard a voice behind them say "Johnny Blaze"

Blaze and Daniel turned to see Zarathos now burning with blue fires and now having large wings. Blaze walked to Zarathos's spirit. Zarathos then put a hand on Blazes shoulder and said "Thank you Blaze. I am now at peace" Zarathos then reached behind his back and revealed Carters hat. Zarathos gave the ratty old hat to Blaze who then put it on his head.

Blaze then said happily "Hey It fits"

Zarathos and Blaze then nodded to each other both of them understanding that this was the last time they would ever see each other again. Zarathos then disappeared.

Blaze then turned to face Daniel and said "Well I guess I better be moving on"

Daniel then shook Blazes hand and said "It's been a Hell of a Ride"

Blaze chuckled and then began to walk away to wherever the rode may take him. Daniel then whistled for his quad and after waiting a minute or two a vehicle did come. But instead of his quad it was Blazes bike.

Daniel then sat down on the bike and said "I could get used to this"

Daniel then turned into his Rider form and drove down the rode at an amazing speed, passing Blaze and almost blowing his hat off.

A few weeks later.

At an apartment in New York a knock is heard. A women goes to check who it is. The women opens the door to see Johnny.

Blaze then said "Hi Roxanne. May I come in?"

Roxanne smiled and said "Of course... but your going to have to take off that hat"

Blaze chuckled and took off the hat as he entered.

Far away on an open rode Daniel drove down and for the first time in a long time he truly felt that the world wasn't out to get him.

Daniel offers a closing Monologue "I don't what happens next. But I know that I'm cursed but not in a bad way. I ride a cool motorcycle and fight demons and I have a Hell of a time. But most importantly. I never forget how I got here but trust me sometimes I wish I could. I guess with the Riders they always have a way of doing the right thing. Anyway all you need to know is that my name is Daniel Ketch..."

Daniel then turned into the new Ghost Rider and drove away into the sunset.

"...And I'm the Ghost Rider!"

_The End _


End file.
